


Of Kings and Knights

by Something_untraceable



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Temperature Play, ectoplasm as lube lmao, listen i had a weird idea an rolled with it, weird dream stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_untraceable/pseuds/Something_untraceable
Summary: While Danny was no stranger to odd dreams, this was certainly a new one. Ever since he had (half) died and had to fight ghosts while saving his own skin he's had more than his fair share of nightmares. Dreams of being hunted, dissected, fully killed and the like. This was not one of those dreams.In which Danny has some interesting dreams involving a particular ghostly knight.
Relationships: Fright Knight (Danny Phantom)/ Danny Phantom, Fright Knight/ Danny Fenton
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82





	1. Sweet dreams are... made of this?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where I got this idea but I ran with it and honestly I'm surprised no one has tried to ship these two before. Their tag doesn't exist lmao.

While Danny was no stranger to odd dreams, this was certainly a new one. Ever since he had (half) died and had to fight ghosts while saving his own skin he's had more than his fair share of nightmares. Dreams of being hunted, dissected, fully killed and the like. This was not one of those dreams. 

Danny was 21 now, in college trying to get his degree to eventually reach his goal as an astronaut. Sure his grades in high school weren't the best, but he had plans and study guides to make up for it now. Not only that, but ghosts were less of a problem these days meaning Danny got much more sleep. Not necessarily better sleep, but more of it. 

There were after all perks to being crowned king of all ghosts once Pariah Dark was defeated. Danny was reluctant to take the crown, but deep down he knew he could make things better for him, Amity Park and the ghosts in the ghost zone. As King Phantom he decreed that interference with the living realm was prohibited without permission. Did all ghosts follow this rule? No. Did most ghosts follow it? Yes, and that was what made his job easier.

Occasionally ghosts like Johnny Thirteen and Kitty want to leave the zone for a joy ride and he allowed it. Give the Box Ghost a new box every now and again and he was happy where he was.

Overall being king was being a glorified people pleaser. That is the kind of job Danny can manage. His parents were mostly happy at the lesser ghost activity, but they do miss the chance to frequently jump into action. The citizens of Amity Park couldn't be happier to not have every single day ruined by a ghost attack. Most of the ghosts didn't mind staying in the zone even if the guy they used to beat up as a teen was running the show.

Clockwork and Fright Knight told him he was ghost enough. Danny was pretty pleased with himself too.

Which leads to the current dilemma: Fright Knight. What did Danny's most loyal, royal knight in the ghost zone have to do with the aforementioned dreams? Everything. What didn't help is that these dreams have happened three times now and it's bugging Danny a lot.

It started a month ago while Danny was sleeping soundly in his room. The dream definitely didn't start weird, he was just Phantom in the ghost zone, that's normal. He flew to his castle, once Pariah's in an ugly deep red, now black, white and green. Phantom flew past the skeletal ghost guards with ease, none of them moving other than to open the large doors for him.

Phantom flew inside to see his vacant throne, standing next to it in waiting was Fright Knight. Only now did Phantom notice the Ring of Rage on his finger, the flaming Crown on Kings presence floating above his head, and his white cloak resting on his shoulders. He certainly was a king after all.

Fright Knight nodded in acknowledgement as he walked up the steps to his throne. "Its good to see you returned well, my liege. There is much to be done today."

Phantom sighed as he took his seat. There was always a lot to be done when he was away from the ghost zone for too long. Not his fault his classes took up so much time now. 

"What am I doing today Frightman-"

Phantom's thoughts were put to a halt the moment he felt a hand on his thigh. He sputtered and looked up at the knight with slightly green tinted cheeks.

"I'm sorry for startling you my liege," said Fright Knight. "It seems you have a tear in your clothing that needs repairing."

When Fright Knight lifted his hand Phantom noticed the large tear on his leg. Huh, when did that happen? 

Phantom was about to stand when Fright Knight raised his hand to motion his king to stay. "Please, allow me to fix this minor tear. You shouldn't have to do it yourself now that you're king."

Like magic the Halloween knight summoned ghostly thread and a needle. He kneeled before his king to stitch the tear.

Phantom tried to look anywhere but his knight and think of anything but the hand on his inner thigh. The ecto-green blush only spread further across his face. If it weren't to his ice-cold core his whole body might have heated up in this almost eternity it was taking to repair his jumpsuit. 

When Fright Knight was finished he stood and the sewing supplies disappeared. "There, finished. Is there anything else you need from me your majesty?"

Phantom gulped audibly. Ancients, he was far closer than normal. Why was he so close? All Phantom could see were his eyes in that mysterious helmeted head and those strong noticeable biceps and those… rock hard abs… wait what was he saying again?

"Do me," was all that came out of Phantom's mouth when he spoke.

Fright Knight leaned forward about to reply when- 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Danny slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, turning it off. Slowly he opened his bleary eyes to welcome the morning only to find an unwelcome friend. His pants and sheets were slightly tented and it was then Danny remembered his dream. 

He groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. Danny sat up and glared at his own crotch for betraying him. Why would he even have a dream like that about Fright Knight? Either way Danny didn't want to dwell on it and he refused to do anything about his dick other than take a piss and will his morning wood to go away.

He refused to get off to thinking about his ghostly knight. 

***

The next time the dream happened was a week ago. He had gone three whole weeks with no other unnecessary horny dreams about Fright Knight and he was grateful. But of course the universe likes to slap Danny with a new brand of bullshit.

He was Phantom and once again in his own castle. Whenever he got bored or procrastinated his work sometimes he would go to the castle to adjust and change a few interior things. Mostly so it looked less like when Pariah owned it and yeesh did that guy really not know how to decorate. I mean, everything red? Literally everything? Then again he was sealed away in a sarcophagus for ages so maybe it wasn't his choice.

Regardless Phantom was roaming the halls in search of a castle project to occupy his time when he almost bumped into Fright Knight in the stairwell. The stoic knight surprisingly did not move out of his king's way on his own and did not apologize.

"Hey Frightman? Knightmare? Is something going on?" Phantom waved his hand in front of the knight, but no reaction. Funny, he usually says something when Phantom messes with his name.

It was so sudden Phantom could do nothing to counter the assault. Fright Knight pushed Phantom up against the wall, lifting him up by his sides so that the younger ghost's feet couldn't touch the ground. Phantom's hands glowed out of reaction, but he didn't want to attack. 

"Hey what's going on?! I thought you said you would never hurt whoever wears the crown? I'm still king aren't I? I don't want to fight you!" Phantom shouted as he tried to reason with the black and green knight. 

Phantom was telling the truth, but also he knew sealing the knight away would be a bitch right now. He was pretty sure there wasn't a pumpkin around for miles.

It was then that the knight's grip on him loosened, but he did not put his king down.

"Of course my liege, I would never harm you. I am after all yours to command."

"Then why-"

"Why? It seems, your majesty, that you wanted this."

And oh did the way that Fright Knight's voice lowering do things to him. Phantom shuddered in the knight's grasp. The glow from his hands dimmed away as the knight moved closer into his personal space. One of Fright Knight's legs slotted itself between Phantom's and it was then the young king realized how dangerous this territory was.

"I-I we really shouldn't cause this is.. uh.."

Fright Knight moved his head back and blinked as if he were surprised. "I had thought you wanted this because of your last dream."

Phantom's eyes widened. "Wait my what?"

"My king, you're dreaming."

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Danny slammed his hand on the alarm clock with much more force than necessary. Despite that he was exhausted and his eyes felt too heavy to stay awake and take on the day. 

But there was no way he could go back to sleep now not after a dream like that. He almost didn't want to open his eyes knowing what he would see if he looked at his pants, but he opened one eye anyway. Yup, another tent. Better call the circus cause he seems to be pitching up more of them with dreams like these. 

Danny got up for the day, still refusing to jack off to Fright Knight. He has willpower. He won't give in. 

***

It was Saturday when Danny had woken up from that dream, that meant it was the one day he could hang out with Sam and Tucker worry free before he rushed to finish all his assignments on Sunday. They were scheduled to have a movie marathon at Sam’s home theater according to Tucker’s planner. 

During intermission when the group was going to the bathroom and getting more snacks, Danny decided to speak up about the king gnawing on his mind… sort of. 

“Hey Sam, do you still have that book with information on Fright Knight?” said Danny as casually as he could while refilling their popcorn buckets. 

Sam looked up from her family’s candy selection, “The book on Halloween stuff? Yeah I think I have it in my room somewhere, why? Do you think he’s not as loyal to you as he said.” 

“Nah I’m not worried about him turning on me or anything,” Danny says as he pushes away the memory of Fright Knight pinning him against the wall. “I just wanted to do a little more research. Plus weren't there some other Halloween spirits in there?”

“Yeah I think there were a few others, but Fright Knight was the main one cause he’s ya know the ghost of Halloween.”

There was the sound of a toilet flushing from the adjacent door and Tucker exits the bathroom. “You’re such a good king Danny, researching your subjects and all that.”

“HANDS!” Sam and Danny shouted as the two of them pointed at the bathroom.

Tucker raised his hands passively, “Alright alright, I’ll wash my hands!”

***

Danny returned home late that night with Sam’s book. One half of him wanted to put off reading it, but on the other hand he needed more information if ancients forbid, he gets another dream. 

FRIGHT KNIGHT :  
The ghost of Halloween, this spirit’s sword when slashed through a person sends them to their worst nightmare. 

He rides on the winged nightmare steed, transporting people to their nightmare realms, wreaking havoc.

He can be summoned one of two ways:  
Steal his sword sheathed in a pumpkin.  
Invite him into your nightmares and dreams

The Fright Knight can see and enter dreams should the summoner invite him in.

Danny slammed the book shut and flopped down onto his bed face first. Great. Just fucking great. Not only was he dreaming about the ghostly knight he was probably inviting him in. Danny screamed into his pillow. He could never show his face there again knowing that Fright Knight definitely was in his dreams and probably definitely remembers them. 

He had to avoid his kingly duties at all costs for as long as he could. He can NOT see Fright Knight right now. He’ll just say that school is busy right now and he needs a few weeks off, yeah that should work.

***

The universe hates him. The world is out to get him. Last night was just the cherry on top and now Danny had a painfully horny dilemma. He thought he would be free of these dreams if he stayed out of the ghost zone for a bit. He had nearly a whole week of semi-peaceful rest. 

The dream was in his castle just like all the others. Phantom groaned as his vision fully took shape, now more self aware of the dream he was in. Despite that he could still not control his body as it moved on its own into his personal wing of the castle. 

He never really had to sleep in the ghost zone, but should he ever need to there was a bedroom for him. Much like the rest of the castle the room held various shades of black, white and green. The room was dark save for the one tall window where the ghost zone's green glow shone through and four green lit touches on the walls. Phantom did like this room and might even take comfort in being there were it not for Fright Knight standing at the foot of the bed.

"How does this even keep happening?" Phantom asked more to himself than anything.

The knight responded anyway, "It is you you summon me into these dreams. And every time it seems there is something you want from me."

Phantom walked past the knight, not making eye contact as he sits on the bed. "Yeah well it seems that's more of my subconscious than me."

"For these dreams to stop you only need to will it so."

"I've tried, trust me."

Phantom blinked and suddenly his view changed he was laying on his back on the bed. Fright Knight was leaning over him. Towering.

"I do trust you my king," Fright Knight was as serious and sincere as always. "I'm flattered you think enough of me to summon me into a dream like this. This has never happened with the past kings."

Phantom turned his head to look away from Fright Knight's serious gaze. He couldn't stop the green blush he felt spreading on his cheeks. Damn the ancients why was he acting this shy?

"If I might offer two possible solutions to this, your majesty?"

Phantom shook out of his thoughts, "What solutions?"

"Either make yourself truly believe that you do not want this," the knight paused as he leaned down and placed one armor gloved hand next to Phantom's head. "Or find me in the real ghost zone and deal with it in person."

Phantom swallowed slowly as he thought about the implications of that sentence. He knew exactly what that meant and he wasn't sure he was ready to face it.

"Right. Yeah...."

Fright Knight nodded and stood back up fully, giving Phantom his personal space. 

"Then I will see you when you have made your decision. I respect you sire, but please do not ignore your duties as the Ghost King because of me."

Danny woke up. This time thankfully without an awkward boner, but he still couldn't shake the feeling he had when Fright Knight was hovering over him.

He took a deep breath and looked at his alarm clock. Thirty minutes until his alarm went off. Danny sunk back into his pillow, but with no promise of sleep. Instead he thought about the decision he had yet to make.

It wasn't like if he had sex with Fright Knight it would be his first time. Danny has had sex before, but never as Phantom and never with another ghost. 

Danny never thought about the fact that Fright Knight had a dick, but he knew he did ever since he learned ghosts can have children. He knows Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady are going to have a kid in the near future which, ew still gross. Moving on.

It's that curiosity that keeps bringing Danny back to Fright Knight and what it would be like. After Danny gives it enough thought he realizes yeah if he was going to sleep with any ghost it was probably the knight. 

But did that make him a bad king? Fright Knight didn't seem opposed to it, but he does live to serve the crown. He would say something if he didn't want to do it right?

These thoughts weren't going to stop plaguing Danny until he put them to rest. He made up his mind. This Friday he was going to the ghost zone.


	2. Core Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's dreams become much more real in the best way.

Danny was stalling. 

He had taken way longer to work on his online quizzes than he needed to, but he knew that when he finished them he had planned to go to the ghost zone. And he could only guess what would happen then. 

Danny looked at the time on his computer as he hit submit on the final quiz. 11pm. His parents were probably going to bed and Jazz had already moved out by this point. The lab would be vacant which meant easy access to the portal. 

Stifling his menagerie of emotions Danny went ghost. He turned intangible and flew down to the basement lab. He pressed the button that unlocked the portal door and the green light and alluring swirl of ectoplasm welcomed him. 

"No time like the present, right?" Phantom said to himself to sike himself up. He was nervous, he wasn't going to lie about that. 

Phantom decided to make it an easy-going flight to his castle, let him enjoy the ghostly scenery (stall).

He was at his castle quicker than he thought. It looked the same as always, sturdy, imposing walls, skeletal guards outside. Phantom had been here enough times that he couldn't time that he couldn't call this deja vu. Even if it felt like it.

The guards opened the doors for him as usual. The grand hall inside was empty save for the long carpet, the tapestries, green torches and his throne. And how could we ever forget, Fright Knight standing next to the throne in waiting. 

Phantom reformed his legs as he reached the steps, walking up to the knight.

Fright Knight made no move. He stood statuesque, helmet and cape aflame in purple, ghostly fire, black armor polished and nothing to show expression other than his green glowing eyes in his helmet.

"You haven't summoned me these past few days. I take it you've come to a decision, my liege?" said Fright Knight.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I have. But I have some questions first." Phantom said as he looked up at his knight.

Phantom had definitely gotten taller and more defined over the past years, but he knew he was never going to grow past the knight's height. He was also so tall, huge and imposing. Phantom never feared him after his coronation though.

"I promise to answer truthfully, my king."

Phantom knew he would, he trusted that.

"First, I know it's your job to serve me, to serve the crown. But I have to know… do you also want this?"

"Sire?" Fright Knight didn't quite understand. 

"I'm asking for your consent, Frightman." Phantom couldn't help but grin at him.

The knight couldn't help but laugh. "What an odd king you are indeed, if you don't mind me speaking freely. While the past kings have never propositioned me like this they would have never asked about consent."

"So that's aaaa…" Phantom left the sentence open to be answered.

"I can't say I'm not flattered as well as curious. Should you choose to have me then yes."

Well that was easier than he thought. The only question was how to get this ball rolling. Might as well do something about this while he's here. A thought popped into Phantom's head in that moment.

"Then if you don't mind, can you sit on the throne for me?" asked Phantom.

Fright Knight's eyes went wide, "But your majesty! Only you should be allowed to sit on the throne."

Phantom hummed in thought, "Well then… think of yourself as part of the throne."

"What do you- oh I see," Fright Knight understood what he meant then. "Very well, if you wish."

The knight strode over to the throne, sitting stiffly like the statue he sometimes appeared to be. Phantom knew better now. He walked over as calmly as he could appear, but of course the nerves wouldn't just magically disappear. He climbed onto Fright Knight's lap, straddling him.

Ancients why was his lap so warm? Weren't ghosts supposed to be cold? Phantom then realised as he looked at the knight's flaming helmet and cape that Fright Knight most likely had a fire core. Compared to his ice core as Phantom there was a major temperature difference.

Fright Knight's voice brought Phantom out of his thoughts, "What would you like me to next, my lord?"

Phantom laughed, "I'm not going to tell you every move you should make."

"I cannot do anything you wouldn't wish."

"Really? Cause you seemed to be doing a lot of things in my dreams."

"I can read your subconscious in your dreams. I only acted based on how I perceived you wanting me to," Fright Knight clarified.

Phantom leaned forward into the knight's space, shifting his hips closer with him. Even this close there was still no face in that helmet, only eyes. 

"Then do exactly that."

"Very well, my king."

Phantom shuddered as warm hands were brought to his hip, pulling him in as close as possible. The knight's crotch pressed against Phantom's, but there was no bulge or sign of a dick. It had to be there somewhere.

The heat only spread from there as the knight ran one hand down Phantom's clothed front. Phantom settled for putting his hands on the knight's shoulders when he couldn't decide what he should do.

Fright Knight's other hand slid itself up his king's back, reaching for the zipper of the jumpsuit. Phantom felt the ghostly air around them touch against his skin as it was slowly exposed. The knight pulled the suit off starting at his shoulders, revealing more and more of his tan, ghostly skin. His sleeves and gloves were next, then it was pulled down to expose his chest. Fright Knight's fingers brushed against his nipple and oh ancients it was a lot warmer now without the clothing barrier.

Fright Knight slid his hand down from Phantom's chest, tucking the hand under Phantom's leg and lifting him with ease. The knight's other hand slid the young king's pants down smoothly, letting them stay on at his knees for now. The jumpsuit was bunched up between them. Phantom had never felt more exposed than right now being almost entirely naked while sitting on his fully armored knight.

Phantom's dick was only half hard by this point, but now that his pants were off he was getting more excited and it showed.

Under normal circumstances armor would probably be cold to sit on. Phantom could at least take comfort that Fright Knight's fire core meant he was a comfortably warm seat. Phantom cursed under his breath as the knight's hands moved to cup his ass.

"Fuck I forgot… there isn't any lube here. I didn't think this through," Phantom said with a disappointment sigh. Damn guess he was actually kinda looking forward to this.

"Not to worry, my lord," replied Fright Knight. "There is enough excess ectoplasm floating in the air that should work just as well for our needs."

Phantom looked to the knight in bewilderment. 

"Wait what??"

"You will be fine I assure you, in this form of yours the ectoplasm can do you no harm. This realm is pure ecto-energy after all," Fright Knight clarified.

"Oh… well okay."

"Do you still have any reservations?"

"No! Uhh I mean… ," Phantom coughed awkwardly. A green blush spread across his face. "Continue. Please."

His knight nodded. As easily has he had done everything else he waves his hand in the air in a scooping motion. Ectoplasm gathers in his hand, just as green as the ghost zone itself or perhaps Phantom's eyes.

Fright Knight pulled Phantom upward for better access. Phantom sat on his knees to stabilize himself on either side of the knight's legs. He wrapped his arms around the knight. Too warm. For this instance Phantom was glad for his long, white cloak to cover and shield his body to the large, empty throne room.

His body jolted when he felt an ectoplasm coated finger touch his hole. The knight did not immediately try to push in, only lightly push as he rubbed his finger in small circles there. Phantom sighed and relaxed into the feeling. His knight was always so courteous to him. 

It took another thirty seconds of those small motions before the knight pushed his finger in gently. Phantom felt his dick twitch as he felt how thick the finger was. By the ancients, the gloves were part of his body weren't they? Fuck.

Fright Knight was slow, hell, too slow as pushed his finger all the way in. Phantom released an ice cold breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You can go a little faster than that, you know…"

"I apologize, my king," Phantom didn't need to see a face to hear the amusement in his knight's voice.

The knight picked up his pace as promised. Phantom felt another coated finger prod at his hole before pushing in to join the other. The stretch was fantastic, Phantom couldn't suppress a pleasured shudder as the fingers reached as far as they could.

As if it couldn't get any better for him when Fright Knight pushed a third finger in he curled his fingers oh so right causing Phantom to moan into the knight's shoulder. His dick was standing tall now, he didn't need to look, he knew. And he was sure he had to be leaking pre come by now. The fingers inside him felt so warm, so hot, but it wasn't enough.

Fright Knight continued his movement. Pushing his fingers in and out, curling them whenever he felt was right and in Phantom's opinion he could never be wrong. Phantom rocked his hips with each movement, each push of those warm fingers, but it still wasn't enough.

"Can I see your dick now?" Phantom leaned back to his knight in the eyes with so much want and desire. Any more and he would be pleading.

Fright Knight's voice was as soft as it was deep, "Anything you ask of me is yours, my king."

Phantom shivered under his gaze. Fuck was he going to get a kink from all these titles being said like this. He might already have it.

Fright Knight pulled his fingers out of Phantom slowly, causing the young king to groan in response. The knight removed the skull armor piece that held together the metal wrapped around his legs. Phantom waited in excited anticipation.

Phantom sucked in a breath when Fright Knight finished unwrapping the metal. Oh ancients he was big. Phantom couldn't help how his dick twitched again when he saw the knight's cock. It was the same color as Fright Knight's flames and Phantom could swear he felt heat coming off it. At the very least the knight looked just as hard as Phantom was. A good sign.

Fright Knight pulled his king up and close to him, Phantom's dick was trapped between himself and the knight's body. Warm. Hot.

Phantom could hear the knight pull more ectoplasm from the air around, mostly likely to coat his cock. How does Fright Knight seem to know exactly what he's doing? The only conclusion Phantom can come up with is: Fright Knight fucks.

The knight held his king with one hand on his hip and the other cupping his ass cheek. 

"Are you sure, my liege?"

Phantom nodded rapidly, "I couldn't be more ready right now."

Fright Knight lowered Phantom down and centered Phantom's stretched hole with the knight's cock. The knight wasted no time letting the king down onto his cock.

The stretch was something else altogether this time. Phantom moaned loudly, the sound echoing throughout the chamber. It was thick and it burned in more ways than one. The stretch burned, but his insides were so hot. His finger's warmth was nothing compared to this heat. It was a torch against his freezing insides, but it felt so good.

He was long too, oh ancients. Why didn't he do this sooner? It felt like an eternity until Phantom was once again seated on Fright Knight's lap. Cock fully sheathed inside him.

Phantom panted for breath, forgetting he didn't even need to breath in this form. He felt like he had to. He needed movement. Sitting like this was both too much and not enough.

Phantom moved first, lifting himself on shaky thighs. Fright Knight's hands on his hips helped lift him faster and with more ease until he was all the way to the tip. The knight pushed him back down the length of his cock and Phantom couldn't stop his voice from crying out in pleasure. 

They continued on that way, but picking up the pace. Lifting Phantom, pushing him back down, the burn going both ways was overwhelming. Nearly every thrust pressed or brushed his prostate. Phantom was in ecstasy.

Phantom could feel he was close. He could come untouched just from all this heat inside him. Does he have a temperature kink now? Might as well add it to the list.

Fright Knight stopped his movement in that moment, holding his king down on his cock. Phantom whined and struggled against his knight's grip. No, please he was so close.

Fright Knight did something unexpected. He stood up with Phantom still on his cock, holding his king carefully upright. Phantom groaned at the new movement, but he wanted to know what was going on.

"Fright… what are you-"

Fright Knight took a few steps around the throne, facing the back of it. He leaned Phantom's back against the tall, cool backrest. 

"My king, if you could take hold of the throne?"

It was a question, never a demand. Phantom saw where he was going with this. He raised his arms and held them above his head to grip the back of the throne. 

Fright Knight shifted his hips in a small test thrust causing Phantom to whine. He could definitely work with his angle. Assuming his arms don't give out. Ancients give him strength. 

His knight began to move with fervor, each thrust rough, fast and hitting his prostate dead on. The young king moaned loudly each time. Did this ghost have to be perfect at everything?

He felt so so close when he felt something stutter inside him. It was too odd, too ghostly for it to be his heart. That's when Phantom realized it was his core. He could feel it deep within him that something was irregular. His eyes widened both at the realization and at how dead on Fright Knight had hit his prostate.

His core was melting.

Fright Knight's cock had so much heat it was melting him from the inside. Would that kill him if it melts? 'Here lies Danny Fenton. Finally fully died from ghost dick.' It wasn't the worst way to go in his book. 

If he was being honest that only made the situation hotter, just like his core was getting. 

Fright Knight thrusted his cock against Phantom's prostate with such power and heat that he saw stars. Phantom cried out in release, his breath came out in steam. His core stuttered. It felt like an ice cube left out in the sun he was so hot inside.

Phantom shuddered in over-stimulation as Fright Knight continued to pound into him through his high. It was too much.

He let out a long whine when his knight finally came in him. It felt molten. Phantom thought this might actually melt him and his core. 

Fright Knight pulled out slowly, gently for his king. Phantom was too exhausted to hold onto the throne anymore. Fright Knight caught him before he could even begin to fall. 

Phantom just wanted to close his eyes and succumb to the post sex high. So he did. He was so full and hot inside, but damn was he satisfied.

He felt that Fright Knight was walking, carrying him somewhere. All he could focus on was the molten liquid that dripped down his thighs. 

Phantom didn't open his eyes until he was lowered down gently onto a bed. Ah, so he was taken to his room. The cool, black sheets welcomed him.

"I feel like a fucked out mess."

"I take it you found my actions pleasurable then?"

His king let out a tired laugh, "Oh definitely. I might have almost died though. My core isn't too happy."

He did feel it healing. Re-stabilizing. Good.

"Were we not in your own lair then I would have been concerned. This place heals you simply by being here. I would never put you in real danger, my king."

"Great so I'm just a masochist then," still Phantom smiled.

"You have once mentioned to me that all the people you were attracted to in the earth realm could beat you in combat," Fright Knight replied pointedly. 

Phantom sighed, "You aren't wrong… I should get cleaned up."

He knew he couldn't keep laying here. The mess between his legs shouldn't be left alone. He needs to shower, but he doesn't want to move.

"Please, allow me," said Fright Knight.

The knight then made a pulling motion with his hand, line he was using some sort of invisible power. All of the molten ectoplasm inside him was pulled from him in one motion. Phantom shivered at the feeling. That was certainly a sensation. 

"Wow and easy clean-up too? Do you have some sort of perk list that you have written out for having sex with you?" Phantom couldn't stop himself from laughing at his own joke as he pulled his jumpsuit pants back up. He didn't feel like putting the jumpsuit back on fully.

"Seeing as you still have your wit. I believe myself to have an adequate job. Rest well, your majesty."

Fright Knight turned for the door to let his king sleep and Phantom had no objections. He wanted to sleep before even thinking about if he wanted this to happen again. He already made one big decision today. He can make another later.

The Ghost King drifted off pleasantly, sleeping in his castle for the first time.

Only for him to open his eyes in dreamland standing in his own castle. Fright Knight within eyesight.

"OH COME ON!" He really couldn't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm usually an angst writer not a smut writer, so I hope this was still good!
> 
> The next chapter will also just be shameless porn cause one of my friends said I'm not allowed to end it here lmao.
> 
> Please feed my comments and kudos <3


	3. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Danny is just a twink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than the last update! Writing smut is difficult

"OH COME ON!"

Phantom stood in the expansive bedroom of his castle at the foot of his bed. His clothes, cloak and crown are just as pristine as when he had first arrived at the castle earlier this night. Only he knows that shouldn't be the case.

Fright Knight had left him to sleep, but now here he was in the doorway where they stood face to face. 

There was amusement in the knight's eyes as they stared at each other.

"My king, I thought you had been satisfied. Was I wrong to assume?"

"No I was! I mean I am! I really don't know why I brought you into this dream," Phantom gestured wildly as he tried to explain. 

"May I speak freely, your majesty?"

"Uh yeah... I've never told you not to."

"Your subconscious says otherwise. I can tell you were pleased, but from what I can gather here in this dream there is more I can do for you. More you want me to do."

Phantom plopped down on the foot of the bed and leaned back on his hand with a long sigh. "There's no way my awake body feels up for a round two right now. I really did just want to sleep."

Fright Knight didn't move. He wouldn't until his king wanted him to. 

"Then you don't have to wake up. Anything that could happen awake can also happen here. And more."

Phantom's thoughts flashed with a myriad of ideas. This knight might be the end of him if he really could ask for any sexual fantasy to be made real. Phantom looked up at Fright Knight's helmet and lack of face. Well, almost any fantasy. 

"I take it you have some thoughts on the matter, sire?" 

Phantom rolled his eyes, "Oh like you can't see them. Yeah I have a few ideas, but I have a quick question. Isn't your thing supposed to be nightmares?"

Fright Knight nodded, "For humans yes, though I'm never summoned these days. I live to serve the crown, so you could call yourself an exception."

"So I get fun sex dreams instead."

"I don't believe normal humans would take comfort in my presence sexually. That could also count as a nightmare."

"I've known I'm not normal for a looong time," Phantom laughed. "Fuck it, get over here." If he was going to have this dream anyway then he might as well make the most of it.

Fright Knight only needed a few strides to close the gap between them. He stood a foot away from Phantom. "Any demands, my liege?"

"Weeelll…" Phantom tapped his fingers on the bed, pretending to be in thought. "You can feel my subconscious in dreams right? Since you did so well knowing what I wanted in real life I can only imagine what would happen in a dream." 

"You have many thoughts in your subconscious, but very well, I can work with which desires I see more prominently," Fright Knight's voice lowered and it was then Phantom realized the knight was already at work. 

Fright Knight already knew what he wanted and that gave him the best kind of chills.

The knight leaned down over his king. A gloved hand brushed against Phantom's cheek and traveled down to lightly travel against his throat, then chest. Fright Knight pushed against Phantom's chest lightly so that he laid back on the bed. 

Phantom raised a brow in confusion. He's pretty sure this was not one of his fantasies.

Fright Knight raised his hand off him and in one swift flick of the wrist Phantom flew back against the neatly organized pillows with his arms up over his head. Two ghostly green and black cuffs formed from out of the headboard and around Phantom's wrists.

Now this he remembers briefly imagining.

There were a few tense seconds where neither of them made a move, both maintaining eye contact. Phantom could swear he heard the knight chuckle before he began removing small pieces of his armor. The spiked shoulder pieces, the flaming cape and such were cast aside. The helmet, pants and armored boots however stayed on.

Phantom decided to test the cuffs that held him. He pulled at them, but they would not budge. He was so sure he could phase through, but to his surprise it didn't work.

"Huh. These are pretty good."

Phantom was surprised when he turned his head back to the foot of the bed only to not see Fright Knight there. A hand reached under his chin, making him jolt. The knight turned the young king's head to him, now at the side of the bed.

"Have you already forgotten this was a dream, sire? I control it and you cannot leave these shackles without my command."

Phantom grinned stupidly. Hearing that definitely turned him on, but he got the feeling that Fright Knight already knew that.

"Wouldn't dream of trying to get out of these haha." 

Fright Knight didn't react to Phantom's joke, instead opting to silently climb over his king. He sat down on Phantom's legs, pinning him in place with his weight. 

The knight placed both of his hands on Phantom starting at his throat and collarbone. The hand around Phantom's throat wrapped softly around as though to just hold in in place. The young king couldn't be more thoroughly trapped already.

The hand on his collarbone felt warm, a touch almost alive, and then it was hot. Almost burning as the hand started to travel down to his chest. Phantom heard the sizzling sound of something burning. He smelled it too, but it wasn't flesh. 

Fright Knight was burning his clothes off from just the heat of his hand alone. It was a heat that Phantom wanted to chase with his skin. He tried to arch his back up to reach, but his legs, wrists and throat were pinned down. The knight kept him well in place as he burned off Phantom's jumpsuit, careful not to burn precious skin even if it is a dream. 

Phantom started to struggle in Fright Knight's grip as the knight had stopped burning his clothes to run a heated hand across his chest. The ghostly knight teased his king by running a heated thumb across one of his nipples causing Phantom to writhe even more under his hold.

"Come on don't tease me like this! I can take more," Phantom whined as he struggled uselessly.

Fright Knight responded by readjusting his position, moving to only sit on one of Phantom's legs. He made sure to place his knee right up against Phantom's crotch. The touch was too barely there. It made Phantom want to grind down to get any feeling on his dick. He still couldn't move and that made him whine more.

"You say this is not what you asked for, sire, but I can tell you that it very much is," said Fright Knight as he ran a heated hand down Phantom's now unclothed side.

Phantom leaned his body into the touch and the knight allowed it. "My subconscious has told you that much, huh?"

Fright Knight caressed his other hand up from his throat to grip the king's chin between his thumb and forefinger. He lifted Phantom's gaze to meet him as he leaned forward. "It speaks volumes, my king."

Phantom thanks the ancients right there that Fright Knight doesn't have a mouth that he knows of otherwise he might have tried to kiss him right then, but they really don't need to be that deep in whatever this is they have now. Instead he tries to arch his body up again, urging for more contact. 

"Then maybe listen to the out loud me too. Because I want you to touch me more."

Fright Knight chuckled and nodded in response. He would always listen to his king. 

The knight ran burning hands down Phantom's still clothed legs until nothing was left but the cloth over Phantom's semi-hard dick. The knight used his knee to press up against the semi, causing Phantom's breath to hitch. His dick twitched underneath with interest. 

A burning hand was brought to the last remaining piece of cloth. Phantom groaned at the sensation. Again he was laid bare and Fright Knight was still clothed.

His knight brought a warm hand to rub and caress Phantom's freed thigh. The other warm hand wrapped around Phantom's dick and pulled one rough experimental tug. Phantom moaned, but his breath cut him off as Fright Knight pressed his gloved thumb against the head of his dick. But the touch was gone too soon and found his body arching to chase the touch as his knight let go.

Finally Fright Knight moved his position, freeing Phantom's other leg and sat himself between both legs. Ancients was Fright Knight wide too. If Phantom had to spread his legs any more he'd be close to doing the splits. The slight pain made the dream feel way too real. Phantom's dick twitched again at the thought. He was pretty hard by now and this stupidly good at sex knight hasn't even prepped him yet.

Phantom could swear he saw amusement in the knight's eyes as he thought that, but his thoughts went away as he felt a thick, gloved finger push into his hole. Phantom groaned loudly. When did he even grab the ectoplasm? Phantom didn't see it happen.

A second finger was pushed in a single motion that sent a shiver up Phantom's spine. Fright Knight leaned over Phantom like the towering mass he was, watching his king's every moan and shudder. It shouldn't have turned Phantom on as much as it did. 

At this rate Phantom was gonna leave the ghost zone with a much longer kink list in his mind.

Much to Phantom's torture, Fright Knight took to stretching him slowly again. Thrusting his fingers in and out in slow smooth motions, spreading them wide to make Phantom feel every little movement.

It wasn't until his third finger joined the others that the knight curled his fingers inward to brush Phantom's prostate and make him moan.

"Come onnn," Phantom panted out. 

He wretched his arms to fight the cuffs, but it was still no use. At least with his legs no longer pinned he could move his own body to move in time with Fright Knight's fingers. Still not enough.

Phantom couldn't help the whine that escaped him as Fright Knight pulled his gloved fingers out. The knight sat up to remove the metal wrapped around his waist and legs, much like last time. Only something was different.

Phantom's eyes went wide. Oh. Fright Knight's cock was noticeably bigger this time. If this is what dreams can do he's not sure he wants to wake up. Phantom was pretty sure he started drooling.

"You said you wanted more, right sire?" Fright Knight was picking up humor pretty fast. 

"Oh. Definitely." Yeah he was drooling.

Fright Knight took one of Phantom's legs and lifted it over his shoulder, twisting their position. It hurt Phantom's wrists a bit, but it only stung a little.

The only warning Phantom had was Fright Knight's hands sliding up his thighs to rest on his hips. When he felt warm hands grip him tighter he couldn't help, but tense in reaction.

Fright Knight's cock pushed in painfully slow. Phantom's felt it all at this pace. The stretch, the heat. He couldn't help the hiss of pain he made. Fuck, it actually hurt this time. Maybe he needed a fourth finger this time.

Each inch felt like an eternity, but the pain was good. Phantom moaned loudly as Fright Knight did one quick thrust to push further in. Oh ancients he was going to be split in two. 

Phantom bit his lip hard as he bottomed out, fully sheathed on his knight. Was Fright Knight's dick touching his core? It almost felt like it was that long and if Phantom was being honest with himself, he wanted it to. The heat it gave off was addictive.

There was barely a moment to catch the breath he forgot he didn't need. 

Fright Knight gripped his king's hips hard as he pulled out and thrust back in with force. Phantom cried out a loud moan as Fright Knight started a pace. He was being stretched every time his knight thrusted back in at the brutal pace he set. 

The slap of ghostly skin on skin was obscene music to his ears, not that Phantom could hear much past his own moans of pleasure and heavy breathing. 

His insides were too hot. His core stuttered, he could feel it dripping and melting from inside him. Phantom couldn't think of anything past Fright Knight's huge cock pounding into him and spreading him wide. 

Every few seconds, Fright Knight would change the pace. From brutally fast to a painfully slow drag and it was such sweet torture. Phantom was at his tipping point. So close to sweet release when Fright Knight moved one hand off Phantom's hips and around the base of his cock, keeping him from cumming.

Phantom let out a small sob, "Noooo. No. No. No. Let me finish…"

The knight did not remove his hand, only slow down the pace of his thrusting. "Only after I do, your majesty."

Held captive to Fright Knight's hands and cock all Phantom could do is whine and take it. He knew he could order Fright Knight to stop, but not so deep down he knew this was turning him on. 

Fright Knight picked up to pace faster until he reached a brutal pace. His grip on Phantom tightened as he ejaculated hot ectoplasm into his king. Phantom groaned as he was filled with heated ectoplasm. His cuffs clattered as he writhed.

Fright Knight let go of Phantom's dick and the young king's body shuddered as he came harder than he ever had before. He panted as he came down from his high. It took a couple minutes for Phantom to realize his wrists were no longer cuffed.

As he pulled his hands closer to his body, his knight began to pull out. Phantom groaned as hot ectoplasm poured out of his hole. Phantom looked down the length of his body to see only to find dark red handprints on his hips. Fright Knight had left burn marks and Phantom didn't want to say, but he really liked how they looked.

He had scars all over his body from fights with other ghosts that Phantom didn't care to look at, but these… these he could stare at all day.

Phantom was brought back to the present when he felt a hand brush his thigh.

"I take it you're now satisfied, my lord?"

Phantom smiled and laid back down fully, "Fright Knight, I've been both physically fucked and mentally fucked thoroughly."

The Halloween knight chuckled, "Something tells me this will happen again. 

Phantom fakes a dramatic sigh, "You've spoiled me. I don't know how I'm going to ever get dicked down as good by anyone else."

Fright Knight paused as he ran a hand gently down his king's side, "I will always be here for you, my king."

Phantom smiled as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the knight's soft touches. "Yeah, and I appreciate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll like this! This isn't the end of these two I am definitely writing another fic so stay tuned!
> 
> Also what should this ship name be called? Some on my friends say is Phright or Phight another said Phantomare. Tell me what you think or suggest your own so I can label it for the next fic!
> 
> If you feel like yelling at me about these two or wanna talk ideas come find me on the hellsite @75thhero

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed me comments and kudos its how I thrive.  
> You can literally just yell things at me for all I care, but I'm genuinely interested if I got anyone to like this extremely rare ship.


End file.
